ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2009
← 2008Year: 20092010 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2009'.'' Note: Links to the Board older than 2012 are broken thanks to YourWebApps deciding to be evil. Fortunately, Tomash archived everything as far back as mid-2008, and hS put all that plus scattered post titles from even earlier up in a set of Gdocs for posterity. Links to the Board can be replaced with archive links by anyone who has the time. January ; 1 * Happy New Year! * Terry Pratchett is knighted for services to literature in the 2009 New Year Honours. ; 2 * Ekyl recruits for the AHAIRQ team WAAAGH! Zodfang. * Huinesoron releases "End of the Beginning: Broken Storm," featuring Selene Windflower's break with sanity. ; 3 * Trojie and Pads release dual and simultaneous missions. * Welcome to hushpiper! ; 4 * Huinesoron creates the fourth generation of cards for the PPC Card Game. ; 7 * Sedri releases another mission for Agents Sedri and Iza. ; 10 * Adagio publishes Hawthorne and Key's first mission, "Learning the Knots," on the Board. ; 26 * IndeMaat publishes Allison Carter and Tasmin Haynes' thirty-sixth mission. (Alternative link.) ; 31 * The 2009 Gender Bender Crisis occurs both as a role-play on the Board and in HQ, lasting until February 1. ; Unspecified * Agent Iza transfers back to the DBS, having realized that she doesn't have the stomach for assassination. February ; 5 * Henry Robinson is at once born and rescued, thanks to Oscar Henson and his new partner, Iza. March ; Mid-month * Vander Lorren joins the PPC. He stays in FicPsych for about a month. ; 31 * Tasmin and Emma's ninth mission is published. (Alternative link.) April ; 1 * April Fool's Day! * Luke Celinus and Marcus Langston tackle "Love in a Storm." ; 7 * Tasmin and Emma's tenth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; 8 * Agent Fritz Sorgebrunnen is partnered with Silas (his fourth partner) in the Department of Floaters. ; 16 * Agents July Flame, Library, and Luxury throw Trojanhorse a birthday party. ; 18 * The 2009 Memorial Party is held to commemorate the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, hosted by Leto Haven at the General Store. The role-play continues until May 4. * Neshomeh graduates from college and officially gets engaged to Phobos. Yay! ; 21 * Allison and Tasmin's thirty-seventh mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; Late-month * Lyra Mackenzie is recruited to the Department of Mary Sues and partnered with Kelvin Talathion. ; Unspecified * Elaina Thyme is recruited to the Department of Bad Slash. May ; 4 * Tasmin and Emma's eleventh mission is published, taking them to Star Trek: Voyager. (Alternative link.) ; 8 * J.J. Abrams' Star Trek, the eleventh feature-length Trek film, is first released in the US and Canada, launching a fairly successful revival of the classic sci-fi franchise. Fanfic ensues as new life is breathed into beloved slash pairings and shipping rivalries are inflamed by the introduction of a canonical Spock/Uhura romance. ; 9 * In the Real World, the 2009 Bath Gathering is held. Huinesoron, Kaitlyn, Purplefluffychainsaw, Neshomeh, and Gryphongirl attend. Four PPC Boarders and one poor soul friend spend the afternoon being followed by Flowers as they discover evidence of retired PPC agents and Mary Sues around Bath. ; 16 * Brian McMaolin is recruited and assigned to the Disturbing Acts of Violence Department. ; Unspecified * Birth of Arlian and Katherine Penguin. * Agent T'Zar is partnered with Agent Dawn McKenna. June ; 1 * For their twelfth mission, Tasmin and Emma are sent into "My Immortal." Fortunately, it's not that one. This one's set in Torchwood. (Alternative link.) ; 10 * Tasmin and Emma's thirteenth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; Mid-month * Wade Andrews joins the PPC with the DMS. ; 19 * Michael Bay's Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is first released in the UK. Fans and fair-minded people everywhere cringe at the terrible plotting and blatant racist stereotypes. Bay blames the 2007-2008 Writers' Strike. ; 24 * Tasmin and Emma's fourteenth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * Arthur Briggs joins the DMS, Freelance Division. July ; 6-10 * Torchwood series "Children of Earth" premiers on BBC One. Torchwood fandom explodes. ; 9 * Fanfic Land reopens for more PPC Badfic. ; Mid-month * Miriam Collins is recruited by her brother, joins the Department of Mary Sues, and is partnered with Cara Fielding. Cara's former partner William Marshall is transferred to the DIC. ; 12 * Allison and Tasmin's thirty-ninth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; 15 * Rococo Kolosov is recruited by Agents Fritz and Silas. * A mission and interlude are released by Rilwen. * Welcome to Pipistrellus. ; 21-28 * The San Diego 2009 PPC Gathering is held at Comic-Con and the San Diego Zoo. JulyFlame, Fynn, and Ansela attend, with a surprise last-day appearance by Trojie. No-one present is eaten by lions or catgirls. ; 30 * Huinesoron releases Crashing Down Chapter 19, "The Oak Has Hit the Ground," and debuts his new website, The Twisted Skein, on the Board. August ; 6 * Artemis Crowley is born in the Medical Department and adopted by Agent Kestrel. ; 13-14 * District 9 is first released in New Zealand and North America. ; 26 * Jennifer Robinson adopts Henry. ; Late-month * Mazarun Zothyrr joins the PPC with the DMS. September ; Early-month * Wade Andrews and Mazarun Zothyrr are partnered together and sent on their first mission. ; 1 * Catching Fire, the second book in the Hunger Games trilogy by Suzanne Collins, is published. ; 5 * The Leeds 2009 PPC Gathering occurs, attended by Paddlebrains, Laburnum and Cassie Cameron-Young, and also a couple of Pads's friends whom she dragged along. Many pointy, sharp and pain-inducing things are spotted, as are some very nice horses and a large selection of beer. ; 6 * Allison and Tasmin's fortieth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; 15 * Tasmin and Emma's fifteenth mission is published. (Altenative link.) ; 26 * The Complete List of PPC Fiction moves to the wiki and becomes editable. Newcomers, agents who need to update their mission logs, curious Boarders, please help update this list! ; 28 * Allison and Tasmin's forty-second mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * Agent Tasmin Haynes reaches the milestone of fifty (50!) recorded missions. She also manages to avoid any "how did you last this long?" parties thrown in her honour, or just for the hell of it. October ; 2 * Zombieland is first released in theaters. November ; Unspecified * Sarah Vym is recruited by Agent Carmen Cream of the DIC and subsequently becomes her partner. December ; 7 * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks is first released in North America for the Nintendo DS. ; 17 * Final Fantasy XIII is first released in Japan for the PlayStation 3. ; 24 * Christmas Eve. *The Gingersnaps Incident happens to Fritz Sorgebrunnen and Silas. Fritz is sent to FicPsych and doesn't fully recover until August 2011. ; 25 * Merry Christmas! * Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes, starring Robert Downey, Jr., is first released in the United States. ; Unspecified * Agents Tawaki, Tadkeeta, Dustin O'Grady, Madison O'Grady, Del, Chrysocome, and Five of Six retire to a generic sci-fi continuum. * The PPC Holiday Filk Game is played on the Board. Not specified * Early in the year: ** Whatever, Krisprolls, and South join the PPC. ** Agent Caleb Cooper is partnered with Intern Kestrel. ** Cornelius is rescued from a bad Halo fic and assigned to the DIAU. * Mid-year: ** The Generic Surface timeline merges with the prime timeline. * Jasmine Sims and Luden Dioxond are born. * The killing of "Naga Eyes" takes place. * Traf Elosia and Jared Calinson have a son, named Ether Calinson. Traf dies this same year, of unknown causes. * Terry Collins is recruited. * The Department of Wilful Ignorance, a short-lived attempt to revive the Department of Author Correspondence, is shut down due to unreliable technology and consistent mission failure, including an incident where Hogwarts was nearly destroyed with a magical nuclear bomb. * Martin Carlini is recruited by Agents Daphne Flamewrite and Elaina Thyme. * Daphne Flamewrite snaps in action. * Orken 7861 is recruited by Agent Hannibal Hamlin. ← 2008Year: 20092010 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years